Birthday Surprise
by shadowwolf64
Summary: It's soon to be Gill's birthday and Akari knows exactly what she's going to get him. Now she just has to get it before he gets suspicious. GillxAkari one-shot


Wizardgaleluver: Hey guys! Another one shot here with another of my favorite guys and by request of TheSnowSakura who wants to see some love for Gill. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.

Birthday Surprise

Akari sat at the table across from the platinum blond man, staring at him.

"Akari why are you staring at me?" he finally demanded after about half an hour.

"Because I'm bored," she replied, resting her head on her arms. "You read too much," she stated as she tried to see the cover of the book he was holding.

"And you complain too much," he sighed as he looked up at her.

"You should try going outside sometime," she said as she played with the Sakura Shell pendant around her neck.

"Maybe you should try reading a book. Why do you wear that?" he questioned.

"Because you gave it to me," she said as she looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"Akari it was just something I found on the beach," he said as he held up the book to hide his reddening face.

"Yeah but you could have just left it there but instead you gave it to me," she said smiling. Gill sighed but otherwise smiled back at her. A thought invaded Akari's mind at that moment and she grinned.

"Hey Gill?"

"What?" he asked warily. He had learned that when Akari said his name that way she always wanted something, he just never knew what.

"When's your birthday?" she asked as she sat up.

"Why?"

"Curious," she replied innocently.

"Winter 2nd," he finally answered.

"So, two days from now?" she asked and he nodded. He watched as she thought something over and he was starting to get nervous.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after five minutes but Akari shook her head.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," she said with a smirk. Gill was sure he was going to involved in whatever plan she was thinking of and he didn't like it.

"Akari," he said in a warning tone and she looked at him innocently.

"Yes?" He sighed and shook his head. He was going to regret not asking but he waved his hand.

"Nothing, shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked as he looked out the window, darkness beginning to cover Harmonica town. Akari nodded and grinned over at Gill as she walked towards the door. "Whatever your planning involves me, doesn't it?"

"In every way," she said before she ran outside. The fact was that Mira had been out front of Akari's house that morning saying that she had seen a bluebird fly towards the mountain. Akari had no idea what the bluebird meant and after Mira had explained Akari had been grinning ear to ear. She would go after the bird tomorrow since Gill's birthday was the day after. She would do all her farm chores but if she wanted to make it to the top of the mountain before 7 she wouldn't have time to visit with everyone. Gill was not going to be happy about that. He had a tendency to worry. Akari sat on her bed and stared at the wall while she tried to think of a reasonable excuse but none came to mind. She was gonna be in trouble tomorrow.

In the morning Akari fed her animals and watered the seeds she had thrown down before she headed towards the Garmon Mine District. She saw Luke outside the Carpenters, swinging his axe and she shook her head.

"Luke, what are you doing?" she asked as she walked over to the navy haired carpenter.

"Getting ready for the day," he said as he looked over at her with a grin.

"How? By beheading me?" she asked as she got out of the line of injury.

"No, you just happened to catch me when I was thinking of something."

"Yeah, I don't think that's exactly safe."

"I know, I know but I get distracted!" he exclaimed. "So what are you doing here so early anyway?"

"And there's the distracted part. I'm heading up the mine, if you must know," she said as she dusted some snow from her hair.

"What for? It's not like the ore and wonderfuls are gonna get up and leave."

"That's a secret," Akari said as she winked at him before she headed towards the mine entrance. The cave seemed to growl at her and she glared at the darkness.

"Yeah, I don't like you either," she muttered. "Last time I passed out and Gill chewed me out for half an hour." She sighed and stepped into the cave and made her way towards the stairs in the back.

"Now where were those stupid stairs?" Akari wondered as she wandered the cave. "There!" she exclaimed as she ran to the stairs and made her way into the mines. Hours passed and Akari started to grow annoyed as she continued. "Damn it how many floors are in this place?" she demanded as she stopped around the 37th floor. She looked at her watch and panicked, she only had about an hour left. She jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs reaching the 45th floor in less than an hour.

"Holy crap that was easy," Akari said with a grin as she walked out into the open air. "Clean crisp air! None of that moldy, dirty air!" she cheered as she looked around the area. She spotted the bird sitting on a boulder and she grinned as she started to edge towards the bird but the bright colored bird took flight as soon as it spotted her. Akari watched in disappointment as the bird flew off.

"No damn it," she muttered as she covered her face with her hand. She didn't notice the feather that floated down and settled on the boulder where the bird had been moments before.

"Guess I should head home then," she grumbled as she looked up. She stared in disbelief when she noticed the feather and she grinned as she picked it up and examined the shining blue object.

"Win!" she cheered as she headed back into the mines and made her way back downstairs. As she walked back to the ranch she spotted something walking up the trail towards her.

"Akari!" a voice called and she felt her heart jump into her throat. Gill grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her over making sure she was fine.

"I'm fine Gill," she said as he finally looked her in the eyes.

"What were you thinking, going up to the mines?" Gill demanded. Akari didn't respond and Gill sighed in frustration. "You're just lucky you didn't pass out this time. I was worried when you didn't show up today." Akari looked at him in surprise and Gill flushed when he realized what he had said. "I-I mean, uh." Gill couldn't think of anything to say and Akari grinned.

"It's okay Gill, I get it," Akari said smiling up at him. He sighed and shook her head before he ruffled her hair in annoyance.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he finally huffed as he turned to head back to Harmonica town. Akari grinned as she watched him leave and she ran home smiling to herself.

In the morning Akari finished off her chores and made her way towards town, heading straight for the Mayor's house. Gill looked up at her as she walked in and sighed.

"Are you going to tell me why you were at the mines yesterday?"

"Maybe," Akari replied as she smiled at his scowl. "Do you really wanna know?" Akari asked and Gill nodded. Akari pulled the sapphire colored feather from her jacket pocket and held it out for him to see. Gill's heart froze in his chest at the sight of the object thinking the worst. Akari looked at him puzzled before she reached for his hand and gentle placed the feather on his palm.

"Happy Birthday Gill," she said grinning up at him. Gill stared at her, still trying to gather his thought.

"You went into the mines to get this?" he finally asked and Akari nodded. "But why?"

"I thought that was obvious," Akari said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Gill," she whispered in his ear before she stepped back and looked up at him. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair, smiling.

"I love you too Akari. I've liked you since we first met down in the Water Cave. I just didn't think you would like a guy like me."

"Trust me Gill since that day I've made it my mission to get to know you better."

"Glad you did," he replied as he pulled back and smiled at her. He leaned down closer to her and she closed the distance between the two, pressing her lips to his. When he pulled back she buried her face in his jacket coat, smiling. She had fallen for the mayor's son and she was glad she had.

Wizardgaleluver: Yeah I know the ending is the same as my other one shot, couldn't think of anything else though :P lameness. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this. I think a Luke one shot is up next though so keep an eye out. Thanks for reading and later.


End file.
